mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate: Mutiny Mafia
| image = File:PirateMutinyMafiaI.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = There will be rum | host = Boquise | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 10.17.2015 | winningfaction = Goods | roster = #, player #DarthMask #Yuiop #Araver #Akaslickster #Olijamin #Gubbey #Okosan #Auramyna #killertanmay #Marquessa #fergusonar #averyhairygorilla #Dr.Saab #dee #Jay Gold | first = Jay Gold | last = Yuiop, Araver, Akaslickster, dee | mvp = Araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on his own design. It began on October 17, 2015 and ended in a Goodie win in N6 (October 29). Game Mechanics Rules *OOA: Redirect > Block > Kill *Baddie block > Goodie Block *Kills are not blocking *Players won’t be told if they got redirected (not even spies) *RID Kills are unblockable and unsaveable *Shows up in NP: Kills, successful RID kills, successful saves, trap, immunities that are used on a player who was targeted for a kill/successful RID kill/successful Save/successful Trap *Redirects can redirect player X to player X *Save can't save the same player twice in a row. (i.e. Save Nana at N1 and then Save Nana at N2) *Vengeful Kill - The player who dies first at N1 will be granted a vengeful kill. If it is used on a player who was successfully targeted by Save or Immunity, that player will survive. Vengeful kill will appear in the DP. The player with a vengeful kill won't get ghost access until he or she has used it (or D1 is over). If it isn't used for the whole D1, the player will lose the opportunity. *Elaboration on immunity: Say Shad uses Immunity on CK, that means that any action (both day and night), except successful RID Kill, made on CK will fail and votes on him will count as 0. However, if Shad is redirected by DD, the baddie redirect, to Araver, Araver will get the Immunity. Shad won't be told this (nor Araver; baddies will be told that their redirect was a success). This also means that Shad won't be able to use Immunity on Araver again, but she can still use it on CK (something she will need to figure out). If Shad is blocked however, nothing will happen and the Immunity is not used. Role Description Baddies: #Quartermaster Samson Frisk – self-vote multiplier (can change his vote’s worth to 0x and 2x) (Flavour: Mr. Frisk is tired of the Captain's ways and have devised a plan to take over the ship. A jealous and cruel man.) #Master Gunner Mackerel Dates - Block (Flavour: Thought that Mr. Frisk's plans sounded pretty good, so he joined in. He has the key to all the guns and enjoys shooting people) #Violinist Elias Salta - Redirect (Flavour: One of the musicians. Happened into this mutiny on a whim. Mr. Frisk really thinks that music is important for a pirate, so he took the easiest persuaded one) #Swabbie Wyatt Trembles – Lynch manipulate, RID, not twice in a row. (Lynched player's role won’t show up) (Flavour: Tired of being a lovely swabbie and promised to raise in ranks if he joins Mr. Frisk. It wasn't a hard choice for Wyatt Trembles) *Shares a night kill that doesn’t require a carrier. Thus it can't be blocked *WINCON = Gain majority and eliminate indy Goodies: #Captain Thomas Haul – vote redirect (Flavour: The Captain of the ship! He is like you could imagine any pirate captain. A bit more honourable than most though.) #Navigator Samuel Jameson – Immunity (can give immunity to one player that will last one cycle. That player can’t be acted on and votes on them won’t count. If a player has been granted immunity once, they can’t be granted immunity again. Samuel Jameson can’t use it on himself. This action can be blocked and redirected.) (Flavour: Captain Haul's most trustworthy man. Mr. Jameson has some weird voodoo thing going on in his spare time) #Boatswain Errol Sellick – Faction spy (Flavour: Oldest man on the ship and knows its inside and outside well. No one really cares what an old man hears, so he gets a lot of free information. Even old dogs have fangs) #Chef George Spoons - Block (Flavour: Chef of the ship and in charge on what the crew eats. The smell of his food can knock out even the biggest man. Take that as you will.) #Dr. Oscar Sawyer - Save (Flavour: An ordinary ship doctor that was kidnapped one of those days on the sea. He has however gotten quite accustomed to the life of piracy. At least he doesn't need to pay taxes!) #Helmsman Erasmus Emerson – Roll a die 1 (Faction spy), 2 (lynch immunity), 3 (save), 4 (Follow spy), 5 (block), 6 (kill) (Flavour: It is a huge pressure to be the helmsman. That's why Mr. Emerson drinks a lot during the night, to relieve himself. However that makes his nightly affairs pretty unpredictable) #Carpenter Owen Timbers - Kill (Flavour: Has built the ship with his own hands. Also got his little brother on the ship and is very protective of him.) #Cabin boy Toby Timbers - Messenger (Flavour: An innocent cabin boy that is usually seen running around the ship, delivering messages between the crewmates, so they don't need to leave their posts. He looks up to his big brother Owen and the Captain; his dream is to become a pirate captain himself one day, when he is a bit older.) #Accordionist Atlas Salta – Trap (save + block + silenced + unlynchable) (Flavour: One of the musicians. He really has no idea that his brother has joined the ranks of Mr. Frisk. All he wants to do is play his jolly music and enchant the other men) #Lookout Dan Philips – Lookout spy (choose a target, you will see who targeted your target (aside from you), you can use it on yourself) (Flavour: He sees everything! A bit paranoid, if I have to be honest) WINCON = Eliminate baddies and indies. ---- Indy: #First Mate Sidney Roberts – N1/D1 immunity. May choose between Role Spy and RID Kill. When lynched, will come up as a random goodie. *(Flavour: Disguised as a man, this lady has heard of Frisk's plan and has decided to show 'em what a strong woman can do! Soon the seven seas will hear about the vicious Captain Sidney Roberts!) WINCON: Needs to RID Kill at least 1 out of 3 certain roles and outlive the other 2 roles. Indy meeting up this WINCON will result in an indy win and the game ending. Alternative wincon - last one standing. Indy can joint win with the other factions, depending on the circumstances. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations MVP goes to Araver for two successful saves (three if Gorilla hadn't decided to give up) and solid play all through. Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *Gubbey - Captain Thomas Haul *Jay - Navigator Samuel Jameson *Slick - Boatswain Errol Sellick *Okosan - Chef George Spoons *Araver - Dr. Oscar Sawyer *Killertanmay - Helmsman Erasmus Emerson *Marq - Carpenter Owen Timbers *Dee - Cabin boy Toby Timbers *Yuiop - Accordionist Atlas Salta *Fergusonar - Lookout Dan Philips Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #DarthMask - Violinist Elias Salta - Vengeful kill by Jay Gold (Navigator Samuel Jameson) on D1 #Yuiop - Accordionist Atlas Salta #Araver - Dr. Oscar Sawyer #Akaslickster - Boatswain Errol Sellick #Olijamin - First Mate Sidney Roberts - NK'd on N4 #Gubbey - Captain Thomas Haul - RID Killed on N2 by First Mate Sidney Roberts #Okosan - Chef George Spoons - Lynched D5 #Auramyna - Master Gunner Mackerel Dates - Lynched D3 #Killertanmay - Helmsman Erasmus Emerson - Lynched D2 #Marquessa - Carpenter Owen Timbers - NK'd on N2 #Fergusonar - Lookout Dan Philips - Lynched D1 #Averyhairygorilla - Swabbie Wyatt Trembles - NK'd N6 #Dr.Saab - Quartermaster Samson Frisk - Lynched D4 #Dee - Cabin boy Toby Timbers #Jay Gold - Navigator Samuel Jameson - NK'd on N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 11